Fic For All
by cflat
Summary: Written for TTH's FFA: Involving crossovers with Smallville, Veronica Mars, and Supernatural.
1. The Green Who?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**The Green Who? **(Buffy/Oliver Queen)

Buffy sighed to herself as she walked down the street. She was on vacation in Metropolis with her sister, Dawn, for the first time in years.

Ever since the fall of the Sunnydale hellmouth, Buffy had been busier than ever (which was ironic, considering Buffy had thought that if there were more Slayer's around, that she'd have more time to herself). Between helping find the newly Called Slayers, helping Giles rebuild the Watcher's Council, etc, Buffy had had hardly any time to herself, and it was showing.

When Giles noticed that she wasn't being as… enthusiastic as she normally was, he suggested that she take a vacation. After Dawn had heard that Buffy was taking a vacation she invited herself along (not that Buffy had minded; in fact, she was going to ask Dawn along anyway. She hadn't spent that much time with her sister lately) and suggested that they go to Metropolis. Buffy agreed.

While the days in Metropolis were different (as Buffy and Dawn did some sightseeing and other things) the nights, for Buffy at least, were almost always the same. Like when she was living at Sunnydale, Buffy patrolled the streets at night; well, mostly every night.

Since Metropolis wasn't on a hellmouth, there was less demonic activity. So far, Buffy had only staked one vampire. This city, however, had more human-crime than Sunnydale did—probably because the local's weren't afraid to stay outside at night. Besides that one vamp, the only other things she stopped was someone trying to break into a car, and some weirdo trying to rape a girl.

'This night couldn't get any more boring,' Buffy thought to herself. She was patrolling in a more well to do part of Metropolis, and so far, no one had needed her help. Now, Buffy was wishing she was relaxing in her hotel room with her sister—who had tried to talk Buffy out of patrolling for the night.

"C'mon, Buffy," Dawn had said. "We're supposed to be here on vacation. Let the locals take care of themselves for the night." But Buffy had insisted that she needed to "stretch" her legs for a bit.

Buffy walked slowly as she turned the corner. It was near midnight, and this street was empty—which made her job both easier and more boring.

The noiseless night was broken when Buffy heard a female scream "No!" She took off towards where she thought the scream came from.

When Buffy turned a corner, she slowed down when she saw she was in an alley. The alley was between two large, old buildings, and it had a Dumpster—which was where a big guy had backed a young woman by the wall. Buffy walked quickly, but silently, towards them.

"No!" The woman cried, trying to fight the guy off. "Please stop." She sobbed.

"Don't struggle," the guy said. "This will go easier if you don't."

Buffy had seen enough.

"Hey!" She called, getting their attention. Startled, the big guy turned to face her.

"If a woman says "no", then that means no." She informed the guy.

"Back off!" He ordered her. "If you know what's good for you." Buffy rolled her eyes, and then punched him in the face. The guy must have had a soft head because he was out cold before he hit the ground with a thud.

The victim's eyes followed the guy down. She then looked back up at Buffy.

"Thank you," she said. She then ran as fast as she could out of the alley.

'Well,' Buffy thought to herself, 'at least she thanked me.' She then sensed that she wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" She asked the empty alley. A figure stepped out of the shadows. He (Buffy could now tell that he was a he) was dressed in a green costume, complete with a hood that was covering most of his face. He was also wearing sunglasses to cover his eyes.

"I would have helped you," He told her with a voice that was obviously disguised. "But it looked like you had everything under control."

"Who are you?" Buffy asked him. She didn't know who he was—only that he was of no threat to her. As far as she could tell, he was a normal human.

"Haven't you heard?" He asked her. "I'm the Green Arrow."

Buffy frowned. "The Green who?" She asked. Behind her, she heard the guy she knocked out groan. She glanced at him (apparently that wasn't a wake-up groan, as he was still out) and when she looked back, her visitor was gone. She blinked.

"Wow," She muttered to herself. "He's even faster then Angel, and he's a vampire!"

Buffy turned to face the guy on the ground. "Now, what am I going to do with you?" She asked the unconscious man.

* * *

Well, how'd you all like my first fic-for-all? Review and tell me! 


	2. The Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Drabble: 100 words.

Summary: Weevil gets a guardian angel.

* * *

**The Guardian Angel **(Cordelia Chase / Eli "Weevil" Navarro)

------------------------------------------------------

When Eli Navarro (called Weevil by friends) came home from work that day, he was surprised to find that someone else was already in his apartment—and it wasn't Veronica Mars.

His intruder turned out to be a beautiful brunette with wavy shoulder-length hair. She stood up when she saw him.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Beautiful or not, he didn't like it when people came into his apartment, unannounced, and uninvited by him. "And how'd you get in here?"

"Hi," she greeted him. "I'm Cordelia Chase. I guess you could say I'm your guardian angel."

Weevil blinked. "My what?"

* * *

Cordelia as Weevil's guardian angel. I don't think that's ever been done before. Please review!!!! 


	3. Who Wants to be a Lawyer?

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

**Who wants to be a Lawyer?** (Lindsey McDonald/Sam)

Lindsey McDonald waved at a passing lawyer before he went into his office. He walked to his desk, sat his briefcase down on the desk, and then sat down in his chair.He looked at his phone, and saw that he had a message. He picked up the phone, punched in the correct numbers to get the message, and soon he was listening to the message.

"Hi," said the voice in the message. "Um, my name is Sam Winchester. I'm a student at Stanford currently studying to be a lawyer. For one of my classes, my teacher wants us to shadow a lawyer. So, um, I was wondering if I could shadow you? You can call me back at 408-345-9856, and we can discuss it further then. Thank you."

Lindsey smiled as he put down the phone. He knew who Sam Winchester was. He'd never met the kid at all, but he knew what his family did.

Being an international branch, Wolfram and Hart had contacts in many contacts in many places, which meant that they knew a lot of what was going on in the world. Word had gotten around to Wolfram and Hart about a family of Hunters—a father, and his two boys. Lindsey didn't know much about them, actually, only that the father's wife died in a fire, and the father suspected that it was not a normal fire, and went to find out the truth. Obviously, he had somewhere, and then raised his kids to fight the "creatures of the night". But what Wolfram and Hart's contacts failed to mention was the fact that the youngest boy now went to school at Stanford. Lindsey had no doubt that the Senior Partners' would be pleased if he managed to get the Winchester's youngest son into Wolfram and Hart.

Lindsey was smiling as he picked up his phone and dialed the number Sam Winchester had left him.

"Hello?" He heard a voice say on the other end.

"Sam Winchester?" Lindsey asked. He wanted to make sure that it was really Sam who had answered the phone, and not some friend.

"Yes."

"I'm Lindsey McDonald, from Wolfram and Hart," Lindsey informed him. "You called me about shadowing…."

* * *

Please review! 


	4. The Unexplained

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: This is for the Fic-For-All paring of Kate Lockley/ Karrin Murphy (Dresden Files). Connie Murphy is the TV version of Karrin Murphy. The name was changed because there really is a Karrin Murphy who is part of the Chicago Police Department.

* * *

**The Unexplained**

Lt. Connie Murphy had been apart of the Chicago Homicide Division for a number of years. In that time, she had seen quite a lot of unexplained (and just plain weird) cases, in which she normally consulted Harry Dresden, Wizard. While this current case didn't top all of the other weird cases she'd been apart of, it certainly was on the weird side. The victims (two females, mid-teens) had been stabbed in the neck by what looked like (and was the only explanation she could think of) pitchforks. She took her cell out of her pocket to call Dresden.

"Excuse me," a voice said unexpectedly to her. Connie looked up to see a blonde woman walk up to her as she was about to hit the speed dial.

"Who're you?" Connie asked her in an irritated voice.

"Kate Lockley, PI," the woman said, holding up her ID. "I think I know what happened here."

Connie raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Oh yeah? Well, please, enlighten me." She challenged the woman.

Kate didn't back down. Her next sentence was spoken with the confidence that she was right. "Vampires killed them."

* * *

So, how was that? It's been a while since I've seen either show, so I'm sorry if the characters aren't exactly in character. Please review! 


End file.
